Miracles on the wings of doubt
by ex0
Summary: Pairings to be decided later. May include Yaoi, if I feel like it. I'll try to stay close to the original characters, I do not like too much OOC. The plot is about Kuroko's relationship with his fellow players and ex-teammates being drastically changed. Will Kuroko disappear like a ghost ? How will they cope with this ? And will the Generation of Miracles be.. replaced ?
1. Chapter 1

Ohai~ This is my second work in english (I'm french, yes they all suck in english we know !) and it's in the KuroBasu domain !

After coming back from a Japanese convention with all sorts of goodies, I felt like I should go back to business and write a fiction.

The intro sucks, I know, but I can without pretention say that the next chapters will be better. Please be kind with me but don't forget to review and point out anything I might have to change/improve in my writing. I'll give you a Kuroko plushie if you do okay ? :3

* * *

August. It was very hot in Japan nowadays, the sun was bright and high everyday. Most of the young students were on school break. A popular place to hang out was next to the river, where sakura trees bloomed during spring. The water kept the place quite cool. The grass was moving gently, thanks to the breeze blowing. Icy blue hair was being blown too, which were on the head of a young high schooler who was with his dog with similar blue eyes. That boy's name was Tetsuya Kuroko. Rather short and slim, he didn't seem to leave much of a presence in the surroundings.

His little dog was playing with a smaller version of a basketball, running happily in the grass. The dog's owner sat still, reading his book with a neutral expression on his face.

"Oi ! Kurokocchi !" Shouted a voice, full of excitation and joy

Another high schooler, though looking much manlier and mature, was coming towards Kuroko. He was tall, around 190 cm, with blond hair and golden eyes. He had earrings and looked like a model.

"Konnichiwa, Kise-kun." Replied Kuroko, closing his book and putting it back in his bag

The young man was Kise Ryota, a famous model and basketball player. He was once playing with Kuroko in Teiko middle school. As you can guess, Kuroko Tetsuya is also a basketball player. They both were in an amazing group of players back then, a group named after their overwhelming victories during three years without fail « Kiseki no sedai », the Generation of Miracles.

« I'm sooooo happy~ ! It's the first time you called me and asked me to come ! » Said Kise, with a beaming smile

« Summimasen. I just wanted to gather everyone from Teiko. » Was Kuroko's stoic answer, which got Kise crying anime tears

A tall boy, over 200cm, with purple hair was heading towards them, a little further away. He had a bag of sweets in which he grabbed candies and ate them. Kise looked over his shoulder to see him, after he saw Kuroko glancing behind him.

« Murasakicchi ! Ohai ! » was Kise's greeting

« Issu, Kise-chin… Kuro-chin… You promised me to give me back enough money for the sweets I used to come here. You'll gimme right ? » Asked Murasakibara Atsushi, the large player from the Generation of Miracles

Kuroko nodded and Kise's phone began to ring.

« Mochi mochi~ Midorimacchi ? Ehh…?! But Kuro-… AAAH ! MOU! I'm hanging up, you'd better come ! » Said an annoyed Kise, closing his cell phone.

Apparently, Midorima Shintarou, number one shooter from their old team, a tall boy with green hair, glasses and his fingertips taped, didn't want to come at the last minute.

He said how he wasn't obliged to answer Kuroko's needs and had other matters to attend to.

However, five minutes later, Midorima showed up, with a figurine representing a hot girl with a swimsuit in his hand.

A silence followed, the three other members looking at him with a face which meant « What the hell are you doing here ? »

«_ *Caugh*_ I only came because Oha Asa's horoscope said that my day would be better if I went to the river. It has nothing to do with you, Kuroko. » Announced Midorima's deep voice, his eyes avoiding the group and directed at the figurine.

He noticed they all tried not to laugh. He blushed faintly and shoved the figurine in the pocket of his jacket.

Murasakibara yawned, beginning to get bored, while Kise and Midorima were arguing over which way of scoring in basketball was the better, once more. Kuroko's dog barked loudly when a shadow reflected on the ground approached the group. Spiky hair and a normal height for a high school student.

« Aka-chin… You're late ! _*munch*_ » Said the tallest player while eating

« I'm not. I believe I'm right on time, and I hope for you Kuroko that you have a good reason for summoning us here. » Declared the boy with red hair and with heterochromatic eyes.

« Akashicchi, don't be so cold suyo~ ! » Told Kise who stood up and took his shoulder

« Akashi-kun, thanks for coming. Now we will have to wait for Aomine-kun. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. » Thanked Kuroko, while patting his dog's head to calm him down. It was still looking at Akashi with caution.

« Midorima, you better be ready for a Shougi game. » Said Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of Teiko's basketball team, while taking out a Shougi table and pieces out of nowhere. He used a tone which made the sentence sound like an order.

« Hmpf, today will be different than the past. It's the first time I'll play against you when it's the best day for Cancers, and I have my lucky item. There's no way I can loose, this is the will of fate nano da yo. » Answered Midorima, adjusting his glasses as always, adding his suffix out of habit.

Akashi laughed quietly and got his scissors out of his pocket, opening and closing them which got Midorima sweating a bit.

For forty minutes, the five guys waited for the last member of the Generation of Miracles to show up. Aomine Daiki, the Ace of their former team. A 192 cm tall boy with dark blue eyes and hair and dark skin.

The battle between Akashi and Midorima in their Shougi game ended with Akashi's win which got him to break Midorima's lucky item with his scissors, as he used to do under Midorima's shocked eyes.

« Osu… Tetsu, what cha want already ? » Asked Aomine, walking slowly with both hands in his pockets

« You're late Aomine-kun. It's not fair for everyone who has been waiting. » Replied Kuroko, with his habitual neutral tone.

« Aomine, if you still were in my team, I'd have made you train until you puked. » Said menacingly Akashi, pointing his scissors at him

« Cut it out already man. You're not my captain anymore, mind yar own business. »

Finally, all of the members were gathered. Kuroko stood up and walked a bit further, followed by his dog.

« Thanks for coming, everyone. I wanted all of you to come because I have something important to tell you. »

The five others looked at him intently.

« After all these years of playing basketball and having played nearly all of you with my actual team, Seirin High School, I've come to a conclusion. »

The wind sped up and blew over all of them with violence.

« I'll stop playing basketball. »

Said wind stopped brutally, and Kise jumped to get up quickly.

« Why ?! This is not like you, Kurokocchi ! You love basketball more than anyone else ! »

« I do. But the basketball I love isn't represented here. I thought that if I beat every single member of my ex-teammates, I'd teach them that the basketball we played at Teiko isn't right. However, it seems like none of you understood that. I don't want to play the next two years of my high school time playing basketball against your basketball. » Explained Kuroko, with a serious voice.

« Tch… Yar just a sore loser Tetsu, you disappoint me. » Said Aomine

« As expected, I really don't like you, Kuroko. You went even more higher in my dislike ladder. Not only did you ruin your talent in an useless team, but you will waste it by disappearing like you did at Teiko last year. » Reacted Midorima with an angry face

« Kuro-chin, you annoy me with your weird logic. It'll cost you more candies. » Were Murasakibara's words

« Kuroko Tetsuya. I was the one who discovered your talent and as I said to Aomine before, you won't succeed here. The reason of your success and your outstanding skills was Aomine. As long as you don't have the same or a better light, you won't scare me. »

Akashi said that with a dangerous look in his eyes, which didn't work on Kuroko.

« You can think what you want of me but I'm the only one who will decide in the end. I want to play a more honest and pure basketball than the one you all have to offer by playing individually with your personal skills. »

« But… Come on Kurokocchi ! Come with me at Kaijou ! I swear you won't regret it, you'll love Kasamatsu-senpaï and the others, we will work together I'll be a better light than Kagamicchi and Aominecchi ! » Kise tried to convince Kuroko, so sad at the thought of loosing Kuroko

« Sorry, Kise-kun, but I already declined your invitation. Did you have a memory loss ? » Replied Kuroko, bluntly

« No ! I definitely won't accept this ! It can't be ! » Shouted the model

« Kise, let him be. He'll regret this sooner or later. » Calmly said Midorima, pushing on his glasses

« Does Seirin and Kagami know about all this ? » Asked the blond boy, raising an eyebrow

« No, I wanted to tell you first since I began to play basketball with you all and in a way, you're the cause I'll stop too. »

« Haha ! If Satsuki gets word of this, she'll definitely bother ya, Tetsu… and me by the way… Maybe I'll stop playing too… It'll get even more boring… » Said the ace, sighing

« Murasakibara-kun. Here's your money. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going back home. »

He let the money fall in the tall boy's hands and walked away, getting his book from his bag and opening it again. The dog followed after looking a last time at the five boys behind.

Those five boys, deep inside, were shocked beyond words. Their personalities showed something different on the outside (not for Kise though) but they were really troubled by this announcement by the usually dull and quiet boy they all know.

That day was the last day they knew Kuroko Tetsuya as a fellow basketball player.

* * *

And that's it for the first introduction chapter. I must have an unpleasant way of writing for native english, I admit. It's a bit rushed in the narration, and I think I do a lot of repetition but I do with the knowledge I have at hand, with near to zero experience...

Thanks a lot for reading and if you feel like reviewing and tell me what you think of it so far !

Arigato gozaimasu~ !_ *bows*_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here we go with chapter 2 ! I might upload the third one if I see the fiction is pleasing a lot of people. I greatly appreciated the few who reviewed so far and wish to thank them again. :)

Sore de wa...

* * *

It has been fifteen days since Kuroko has made his announcement to the players of the Generation of Miracles. A week later, he did the same with his team. Kagami Taiga, a tall muscular boy with ferocious eyes and fiery personality, Seirin's first year and ace who worked very well on the court with Kuroko, yelled like there was no tomorrow and punched Kuroko. After that, he just took a ball and went outside to play in the street.

He was shaking of frustration, anger and sadness. He swore he'd make him play again, by any means necessary. The senpai were speechless. Teppei Kiyoshi, the pillar of Seirin « Iron heart » who gives everything for his team and is like a protector for them, tried to keep cool and bid him farewell on behalf of the whole team even though he was very affected by this departure.

Aida Riko, the woman coach of Seirin hid her tears behind her notepad. A big part of her team was falling apart with her first year combo, aka Kagami and Kuroko, down.

Since class started again, Kuroko has been working at a part-time job instead of going to his usual training. He was going to save enough money to leave for Kyuushuu. He hoped to find a good university to study in literature. He thought that it would be tough to forget about basketball, his team, his friends, his former teammates and to move on but it wasn't that much. Sure, seeing Kagami and the other first years during class was making him feel a bit weird, but he was coping rather well. The cell phone Kise bought him was always shaking : the model never ceased to send him messages. Most of them were ignored as they were all about him joining Kaijou or reconsidering stopping basketball.

Someday, in mid September, he got a message from Aomine.

« Yo Tetsu. Satsuki never stops botherin' me, she said she'll come to see you Satursday cuz I didn't give her ur number. Just wanted to tell ya. »

Kuroko smiled faintly. Momoi Satsuki, his former manager at Teiko middle school. A good one at that, an information specialist. She really gave them a good advantage on their opponents back then. Since he met her and gave her a winning popsicle stick, she always had been fond of him. It'd be hard dealing with her about his decision.

His dog was eating, still wearing that Seirin basketball uniform. It always barked when he tried to remove it ; looks like the dog has grown attached to it. It still wanted to play with his mini basket ball too.

« Thanks for the information, Aomine-kun. Don't slack off too much.  
- Kuroko Tetsuya. »

His reply to Aomine's message. Formal, as we would expect from him.

As soon as he finished to send his message, he received another one.

« Oi, you bastard, you better come back and apologize to the team ! »

There was no doubt about the one who sent that. Kagami was behind this, of course. Kuroko adopted a sad smile this time. He was the one who decided to make him the number one player in Japan, the one who thought he could help him in his objective. He deserved the bruise on his cheek, he let Kagami down on his own accord. This decision may even change the person Kagami was until now ; would he grow selfish, arrogant, or even lose confidence or the will to fight ?

In Kaijou High School, Kise was in class with a sad face all day. All the girls were adopting the same attitude, seeing the hot and beautiful young man in such a state. Kasamatsu Yukio eventually hit him during lunch break.

« You idiot, cheer up would you ? Or do you want all of the girls in school to become depressive because of you ? »

« Ite… Kasamatsu-senpaï ! It's because Kurokocchi will stop playing basketball ! _*sniffle*_ »

« You already TOLD ME ! »

And Kise got hit once more.

« What can being depressive all day possibly achieve, you dumbass. Stop being such an ass and get that stupid but bright personality of yours back or else I'll hit you ! » Shouted the captain

'_But you already hit me…' _Thought Kise while nodding vigorously

« After class, training for two hours, you better be prepared ! » Said Kasamatsu when the bell rang, walking away

Kise sighed and took his bag from the table where he ate.

'_Kurokocchi… Did I hurt you back then… Did we hurt you so much ? So much that you'd back away from Kagamicchi and Seirin as well…?'_

_*swish*_

« Oooh ! There it is, the Generation of Miracles number one shooter ! » Screamed one person from the public

The score panel was showing an overwhelming 87 at 11, Shutoku vs. Suginara West. It was only the beginning of the third quarter.

Midorima Shintarou stroke once again with one of his famous three points. The coach noticed how deadly is accuracy was long ago but now his focus, his intensity on the court was much more frightening. He was defending like a Yosen High school player, a team reputed for it's unbreakable defense. His superb accuracy coupled to that incredible will to defend was just too much for any team they came across.

« Shin-chan~ You're REALLY sad about Kuroko leav- » Tried to say Takao Kazunari, a fellow teammate from Shutoku and a first year too

« Shut up Takao, I'm trying to concentrate. Enough with your wild interpretations of things and defend. » Replied harshly Midorima, a hard look directed at him which made Takao shiver for the first time.

'_Oi oi oi… What are you trying to do with those eyes ?! Imitating Kagami ?' _Thought Takao, obeying his teammate for once.

The rest of the last two quarters went as smoothly for Shutoku High, winning 149 at 21, under the crowd's cheering.

'_Kuroko. I don't like you but I definitely won't let a man stop what he's doing that I respect. Even if it means showing you the harsh reality of basketball and including you in my team. Even you, who can escape a player's defense, can't escape fate.' _Thought the green haired man, adjusting his glasses on his nose and taping his fingertips after the match.

« Aomine-kun ! How many times have I said not to skip practice, mou ! » Yelled a pink haired girl named Momoi Satsuki

« Aaaaah… Leave me alone, ya bein annoyin… Shut yar trap and lemme sleep… » Replied Aomine, down on the floor of the rooftop.

« Honestly I can't let you be for a second ! All you ever do is lazing around all day ! » Said Momoi, exasperated

« Ya should have been with Tetsu last year… it's yar fault… »

Momoi jumped on Aomine and held him firmly.

« And who other than myself would watch over the lazy ass you are ?! »

« Geddup.' » Ordered Aomine, looking menacing

« What if I don'… »

_*VLAM* _

He pushed Momoi back violently on the ground, standing up. He then took her by the collar and raised her up to his face.

« What cha sayin' ? Don't act so casual with me okay…? If I say sumthin, you better do as I say, got it ? »

« Dai-chan… Urgk.. » Momoi held her neck, gasping for air.

« Yar maybe a childhood friend but dat was long ago. Dun forget yar place, annoying girl. »

Aomine went through the door to the stairway, leaving Momoi alone on the rooftop.

« I swear… _*cough* _I'll do something to… reason Tetsu-kun… just wait, Dai-chan… _*cough cough* _everything will be back to normal… » Hardly said the young woman, looking at Aomine's back, knowing full well that he was deeply hurt by his former teammate's behaviour.

After his dog had eaten enough to satisfy it's hunger, Kuroko went out to borrow a book from the library while giving back one of them. It was a beautiful Friday, hot but not suffocating. Kuroko still planned to buy an ice-cream after he was done with the library though. The downtown was as busy as ever, tons of people crossing roads, chatting on the sides, entering and quitting shops. The icy blue haired boy still made it through the library easily, letting the flow of the crowd leading him forward while turning right or left when he needed to. Once he arrived, he noticed someone was standing in front of the entrance, a large group of persons waiting in front of him.

« Summimasen. » Kuroko said, trying to advance and see what was going on.

« Do you want to die ? I said I'm not letting anyone in until the person I want to see shows up. Now back down or else I'll cut you to pieces. » Announced a calm but menacing voice, with a cutting sound which seemed to come from… scissors ?

« Domo, Akashi-kun. » Greeted the phantom boy, with a neutral face.

Akashi Seijuro was standing there looking intently at Kuroko. The two boys were looking into each other's eyes without moving even if all the persons behind were shouting to move… until Akashi went forward and launched his scissors towards him, with a crazy look.

_*Tching !*_

The sound of a liquid dropping to the ground was all they heard for a second, before the people started to complain again.

* * *

And that's it for the second. See you soon for the next chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think about it, ne ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ohai~ ! ex0 da ! Whew I woke up this morning and saw that many people over night followed my story, ureshii desu ! ^_^ I'd like to hear more of you folks thoughts about my work so feel free to review, ne ?

Then without any further words, here is your third chapter !

* * *

Sweat was dripping from Akashi's chin and crashed on the ground several times, while he had his scissors in front of Kuroko's eyes.

« Akashi-kun, you're incredibly sweaty. » Remarked the former sixth player from Teiko

« As always, you're so calm Tetsuya. I'll let you buy me a drink to solve that problem. » Said Akashi, getting his scissors back in his pocket.

« Gomenasai, I don't have any money. »

« Liar. »

« I'm not. »

« You are. »

« Am not. »

« You definitely are. »

« Definitely not. »

« Che. It could go on forever. Fine, I get it. I'll buy you one as well. » Concluded Akashi, leading towards the convenience store.

Kuroko followed him willingly, his dog cautiously behind his master, growling from time to time at Akashi. His animal instinct already sensed danger coming from him the first time the little dog saw him. They eventually arrived at the convenience store and entered to buy something to drink and to eat. Akashi bought two juices and Kuroko bought one ice-cream.

« Hmpf. So you did have money for ice. » Told the captain of Rakuzan High

« Of course. I didn't have money for a drink though. » Typical Kuroko's answer.

A grand figure appeared behind them, arms full of candy bags.

« Kuro-chin, Aka-chin, you're way too long~~ please hurry I need to pay for those before eating… probably… »

Murasakibara Atsushi was there, and while saying that, he was eating one of the candies from one of the bags. The vendor complained to him but quickly changed of attitude when he saw Atsushi's aggressive face appear out of nowhere.

« Now, we'll get going Murasakibara-kun. Have a good day. » Said Kuroko, turning around and getting out.

« Ne, Akashi. What are you planning to do ? » Seriously asked Murasakibara

« … »

Akashi didn't answer and got out as well, waving his hand when his back was turned. Murasakibara frowned his eye brows.

'_They all make a fuss over Kuro-chin stopping basketball… What's so good about basketball in the first place ? It's annoying to see everyone so worked up upon this.' _He thought, while eating his beloved candies.

Akashi and Kuroko (and his dog) were drinking their juices and walking back to the library since the _Shadow_ wanted to go there originally.

« What are you going to do now, Tetsuya ? Giving your all in your studies ? » Asked the red haired boy

« Yes. I'll probably try to play basketball in Kyuushuu's district too, if any team stirs up my attention. The only way we'd meet again would be on the court at the All Japan tournament. »

« You're going to Kyuushuu. How fitting… but I won't permit it. »

« But… It's my decision, what does it have to do with you, Akashi-kun ? » Asked Kuroko, finishing his juice

« Each member from Teiko isn't accepting this very well. I guess Atsushi wouldn't care though. » Explained Akashi, throwing his juice can into the trash can further

« Why ? »

« Because each player led Teiko to victory those three consecutive years. We couldn't have won against a few teams if you weren't here. The same goes with each member. When Yosen had acquired the best forward back then, we couldn't have done it without your coordination with Aomine. Now that this supremacy is gone by each of us going in a different team, we thought we'd still challenge ourselves by competing against each other. With you gone, it'll only leave a hole. » Concluded the boy with heterochromatic eyes

« I see. It makes sense, but that reason isn't enough to keep me playing against everyone. I just… couldn't find a solution. The only one I didn't play against is you and you were the last one I thought of convincing to change. I know you wouldn't. So it was about time I stopped what I planned and recognize my failure. »

Kuroko bit in his ice. Akashi sighed and stopped on the stairs to the library. He looked up to the sky and put a hand in front of his eyes to block the sunrays.

« I think the only one who truly wished for us to play together even after middle school was Ryota. Now that something finally moved from the stillness installed since we began high school… I think… I too, think it would be great to order you all again. »

« That's not kind, Akashi-kun. We're not slaves or soldiers. » Reacted Kuroko throwing his stick towards Akashi who got his scissors out at a frightening speed and cut it in half

« It was truly enjoyable. When I remember your pitiful faces during training, cutting Shintarou's items, making Ryota cry, waking Aomine up in the morning and giving you extra laps to run… **_Kehehe._** »

He had, somehow, a sadistic smile across his lips. Kuroko stayed silent. His dog was running up and down the stairs.

« Say Tetsuya… If you hadn't disappeared that day at the end of middle school championship, the third year… What would have happened to all of us ? Would we have gone to Seirin together or another school maybe…? We would have continued to win in our high school years, perfecting our undefeatable basketball and maybe going pro in Japan. What do you think ? » Asked the captain of the most titled middle school team

« I wouldn't have disappeared if the policy used in Teiko was different than what it was. We lacked something important in team sports. The team that represents the best what Teiko was would be Aomine-kun's team, Touou Academy. They just focus on each player's abilities, like we used to do. I don't want to play in a team like that, or even against that kind of team. »

Akashi began to go down the stairs. He stood under Kuroko and his dog.

« I understand your point of view, but your basketball won't dominate. The policy you seek is an utopia which won't develop in this sport. It's all about skills, strength, speed and tactics. Tactics involve deceiving the opponent, making use of a strong player even if it means him playing alone, and being selfish. If you want to play nicely, play basketball as a hobby with your friends in the street. »

With those words, Akashi Seijuro left, hands in his pockets. No one saw how tightly closed they were, to the point of shaking.

_Chip ! Chi chi chip !_

The bird's singing announced it was the morning. Momoi Satsuki yawned a bit and woke up. Saturday. The day she decided to meet with Kuroko. She needed to get herself ready quickly before he left his district for any reason. The manager of Touou Academy got up and immediately went to the shower. A bit of perfume and make up, some casual yet appealing clothes and some bread for breakfast. All set.

« Itekimasu ! » She shouted while getting out of her house.

She got into the train and off she went to Kuroko's district. It was eight in the morning when she arrived. Momoi knew her Kuroko was a morning person. He liked to get up early and going out for a walk, for reading in a park nearby or getting the dog out. As soon as she got out, she unbelievably saw him wanting to go in the very same train she was in.

« Tetsu-kuuuuun~~ ! » She called

« Momoi-san. » Said the boy, turning around, a bit unpleased with the current events

He planned to get out of here before she came. The plan failed now, and he didn't have the guts to get in and leave her out.

« Where are you going~ ? » She asked, locking her arm with his

« I was going to buy a book. »

« Even when you have the biggest library next to your house ? » Said Momoi, suspicious

« They didn't have the book I wanted anymore. » Replied Kuroko, not flinching even one bit

« I'll go with you then ! Ok, Tetsu-kun ? »

« It isn't, Momoi-san. »

« Why is that ? Mou… » Complained the young woman, pressing herself even more onto him

« It's an ero book. »

Kuroko said that without blushing, which took an extraordinary amount of courage out of him. Momoi, though, went bright red. Looking away and fidgeting, she blurted something Kuroko couldn't quite get.

« Summimasen. Could you repeat, Momoi-san ? »

« I… can… come and… see… with you… it's… ok »

Kuroko didn't expect that at all. So this was the extent of her will. He smiled.

« It was a joke. I just wasn't ready to face you yet, Momoi-san. Gomenasai deshita. » He apologized with a bow

« Aaaah… hahaha… Eeeh so that's what it was, silly boy… » Momoi was still uneasy with the situation. She was a bit angry and sad inside.

« Gomenasai deshita »

« Ma… Ma… Forget it~ How about I stay with you for a while ? I promise I'll be understanding. » Momoi tried to reassure him, since he said he wasn't ready before.

« Alright, how about we get something to eat for breakfast ? I'm sure you didn't eat much since it's early. » Proposed Kuroko, a little more confident

« Yay~~ Arigato Tetsu-kuuun ! »

She instinctively took his hand. It got him a bit surprised but he couldn't let her hand go. People in the train, most of them being adults going to work since it was early, smiled while looking at them. For the first time, Kuroko visibly blushed.

* * *

Phew ! My KuroxMomoi tendancy visibly showed too ! Hehe. _*scratches the back of his head*_

Well, I hope you liked my third chapie and look forward the fourth ! Matta ne ! _*waves hand at readers*_


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo gozaimasu, mina-san. I'm rather disappointed by how the third chapter didn't have much appeal to the readers. No review, only a few followed and when I see how much views this story had, over 200 members read it, I can see it doesn't please that much. Being a bit down I wrote a shorter fourth chapter, please bare with me. It's enough hard as it is to write and think in English for me. _

Anyway, enough with the rants and here is your fourth chapter, for the few kind followers and reviewers ;3

* * *

Kuroko and Momoi arrived at a fast food restaurant for breakfast, as the young man proposed. He ordered a vanilla milk-shake while Momoi got a strawberry one. They both went to a table and sat, close to the window. The place wasn't crowded, and it was a perfect setting to chat quietly.

« You really like vanilla shakes… It reminds me a lot of memories from middle school with Ryota-kun and Atsushi-kun. You three always went for something sweet like that after class and sometimes after a morning match. » Said Satsuki, smiling sweetly

« Indeed. »

« Ne… How did you know I was going to come ? You said you didn't feel ready yet to talk to me… » Asked the girl, the question burning her lips for a long time now

« Aomine-kun warned me. »

« Dai-chan ? But… how ? » Wondered the teenager

« Through this. » Kuroko showed his cell phone

« Aaah ! Aomine-kun told me Ryota-kun bought you one ! I nearly forgot, give me your number Tetsu-kun ! » Exclaimed the manager of Touou Academy, excited

« Domo. » Tetsuya handed his phone to her and she took his number while entering hers.

« Yahoo~ ! I can text you whenever I want now~ » She said on a tone close to singing

« Hai. » Kuroko took some of his milk-shake in his mouth again

« I've seen Ryota-kun messaging you a lot those last days. He won't give up, will he ? »

« That's correct. It's Kise-kun we're talking about after all. » Replied the blue haired boy, with a faint sadness in his eyes.

It didn't go unnoticed by the girl who loves him.

« Are you really going to be happy with the things as they are ? I've always seen you happier on a court… »

« It's something I decided, Momoi-san. I'm sorry but it'll be like this from now on. I could do nothing to change Aomine-kun and the others. » Explained Kuroko

« I heard you were going to Kyuushuu… There's no one you know there, and nothing much to do… »

« That's why I chose that place. »

Momoi looked really saddened by this. She was going to bear with a harsh Aomine and the fact that her Kuroko will be far away from her. She won't meet him anymore, won't see him play either. There's no way she could be fine with this…

« I like you a lot, Tetsu-kun. I'll miss you so much if you go… Is there really nothing that can make you reconsider going so far…? »

« Summimasen. It's already been decided and I found somewhere I could live in there. »

« Please… _*sniffle*_ I… just need you to stay… » Momoi started to cry quietly, her head bent

« Momoi-san. Please don't cry, it's not good. »

« I… don't know what to do anymore… _*sniffle*_ » She said, confused

« I'm sure you'll be okay. Aomine-kun needs someone like you to get him back on track when he's too stubborn to listen to anyone else. If it's you, I'm sure it'll be fine. » Told Kuroko, with a small smile

« But what about me ?! It's been two years I've been trying to tell you how I feel seriously ! » Suddenly shouted Satsuki, getting up quickly from her seat

Kuroko stared at her with stoicism, as always.

« Please be quiet Momoi-san. You'll bother the workers and customers. »

« Enough with this already Tetsuya ! Hear me out for once, don't run away from my feelings ! »

Now Kuroko was really embarrassed. Some clients turned towards them, whispering between themselves while one of the workers looked at the two teenagers with a look that meant to be quiet.

« Excuse me. Let's talk about this when we're finished outside. » He concluded, clearing the mess that was happening in the restaurant.

Midorima was in his apartment, reading a book about the astrology science. He kept his phone on his desk next to him and from time to time, would get a glimpse at it. It seemed like he was expecting something.

'_How long will it take for your candy-crazy brain to react ?' _Thought the green haired player

_*Brrrr… Brrrr…*_

His phone finally shook. Sighing, whether be it from being annoyed or relieved, he took his phone and checked the message.

« Shin-chan~~ What happened to you since a few weeks ? You're even colder than you were for god's sake ! Stop being such a tsundere and start talking or I'll cry ok ? »

Midorima's been angered. Badly.

'_You f******…' _He preferred not to finish his train of thought because he'd have embarrassed himself.

Momoi and Kuroko finally went outside, after finishing their milk shakes. The boy properly apologized to the staff out of politeness and fear of not being able to come back to drink his favorite.

« Momoi-san, I think we should talk about this in a more private place. » Suggested Kuroko

« Where would that be…? » Asked the girl, her eyes still aqueous

« How about going to my apartment ? »

Kuroko's bluntness made Momoi react vividly. She began to gesture her arms, mumbling something inaudible, blushing a bit before calming and answering a quick « okay… »

To her surprise, before going back, he offered his arm to her. An occasion she obviously didn't let go. Locking her arm with his, she let herself be leaded by the one she loves.

_*Bom, bom, bom…*_

« Oi, bastard, how many times will I have to beat ya til' ya know ya can't win »

The sound of a basket ball could be heard in the street. On the basketball street grounds were standing Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga who seemed to be playing.

« Shut up Aomine ! Just shut up and play you bastard ! » Was Taiga's answer

He suddenly plunged toward the ball Aomine was rebounding, but the Generation of Miracles ace did a reverse spin dribble, leaving Kagami behind him and slammed the ball in the rim.

« Tch… Yar no good, I can't belive ya weaklings beat me. » Commented the dark skinned boy, ball under his arm

« I will… definitely beat you. I will… surpass you and make Kuroko come back to us. We will beat all five of you and become number one in Japan ! » Said Kagami, while breathing heavily

« Hai… Hai… Keep dreamin' kiddos… » Lazily said Aomine, passing the ball to Kagami and leaving.

« Oi ! » Yelled Kagami

« I'm finished with ya. I'm goin' back home, I need to sleep. See ya. »

With those words, he disappeared from Taiga's eyes. He swore and dunked the ball in, making the hoop shake violently.

'_I need… I need to see Alex…'_

* * *

__See you I hope for a fifth chapter. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Nothing much to say but a big thanks to the few people supporting me and liking my work. I'm truly grateful to those ones, it's thanks to you that I can still have the resolve to work on this in English and not drop it off and start again in French. You are my wings \o/ _*bows*_

* * *

« Hmm… What should I buy today~ ! »

Alex was wearing a light revealing dress, to the pleasure of the passers-by. Some of them were obviously watching certain parts of her body. She was out shopping, holding her hat with one of her hands. Her sunglasses were fitting her nice young face.

« There's so much interesting stuff in Japan, I might buy all of those ! »

Turning at the next avenue, someone bumped on her with violence.

« O_utch…_ »

A red haired boy had his head in her breasts, completely laid down on her. Some of the passers-by were red of jealousy, some got nosebleeds from too much ecchiness.

« _Ah…~ ah…~_ Taiga, you perv~ You could tell me to go back home first… » Said Alex, faking embarrassment

« _Hmpf… Geh !_ Alex ! Nice timing ! Let's go train ! » Exclaimed Kagami, after getting up

« Hmm… Yes let's train in your bed. You gonna make me live a fantasy Taiga ! »

« You idiot ! BASKETBALL ! BA-SU-KE ! » Roared Kagami, red from anger and embarrassment too

Alex pouted and let herself helped into getting up with the boy's hand. When she stood up she got an idea.

« If I were to say ok, what would I get in return ? »

« Eh ? Training is important you know, it's not like you doin' me a favor ! »

« I want a kiss ! _Chu-chu~_ ! » She pursed her lips while saying that

« Gah, get off of me you stupid girl ! » Kagami was trying to get her off of him without much success

Somehow she managed to kiss his cheek.

« Oh… I couldn't kiss you on the lips. Well well, that will suffice for now… I guess… »

« _Tch_… I swear you'll be the death of me ! »

« Hihihi… »

And so Alex stayed glued to him until they arrived at the basketball ground.

Kuroko opened the door to his apartment and let Momoi enter first. She excused herself politely and went in. His room was everything she imagined it to be. Plain normal. Nothing more than the necessary was here. She chuckled though at the television. She pointed at it and turned to Kuroko.

« You still have it ? Are you even using it like he told you to do ? »

« Not… really. I don't believe in that kind of stuff anyway. Don't tell Midorima-kun though, he would get angry again. » Replied the boy, making her laugh

« Hahaha… indeed it would. I was so surprised when I saw him offer it to you for your birthday. It was quite expensive ! »

« Yes, I suppose. I thanked him. »

« **'No need to thank me, Kuroko. It'll only show you daily how much of a difference there's between me a Cancer and you, an Aquarius.'** was it ? » Imitated Momoi, laughing heartily

« You're good, Momoi-san. You should make a show. » Said the blue haired boy

« Tetsu-kun ! It's not nice to be laughing about it like that ! » Pouted the girl, crossing her arms below her breasts

« I'm not joking, Momoi-san. »

« Then how will I manage my school's basketball team ? Uh ? »

« Hmm… I don't know. »

« Idiot… » She said, laughing after and sitting down on the bed

Kuroko looked in his fridge if he had anything to offer but she stopped him before, saying she didn't need anything.

« Tetsu-kun, will you hear me out for real this time…? »

Back to the serious stuff. Satsuki was determined to go through all of it now that she engaged a foot forward.

« Hai. »

Kuroko felt a bit uneasy and nervous. He knew what she was going to tell him, but she needed to say it out loud anyway and he was going to hear it now. He sat beside her. She took his hand in hers.

« I understand that you can live in the way you see fit. It's your life after all, but you need to consider the fact that you made a lot of friends and acquaintances here. Those people will miss you, some as a friend, rival, player, teammate or… speaking for myself… a lover. »

Kuroko looked at her rather neutrally, but he swallowed his saliva betraying his nervous state.

« I fell in love with you, Tetsu-kun. And each day, living with you as your manager back then, I grew more and more in love. When we parted ways for high-school even though I wanted to come with you, I had to look after Aomine-kun. Being so far from you this year only made my feelings stronger. I could still meet you here, even in a different school but if you go to Kyuushuu, I won't be able to do so anymore. »

« … »

« I truly love you, Tetsuya-kun. It's not a silly crush… » She finally finished all she had to say, blushing heavily and letting out a long sigh.

She had held his hand very tight and now she was letting it go. Kuroko's hand took hers back again.

« Momoi-san. I'm sorry you had to held this all along, and I assume the fact I didn't consider your feelings seriously enough. »

« _Hn, hn_. It's alright, Tetsuya-kun. I'm just glad you stayed with me to hear it all. I may have not acted like it was needed to make you understand it was real. »

« I can't say that your feelings are shared, I would lie if I said this. However, if I ever make it back here someday… I'll learn to see you in a different light and maybe I'll see in you something that will make my heart flutter. »

Seeing Momoi's eyes watering again, he smiled and took her in his arms in a gentle hug. The girl cried her eyes out, the boy patted her back and whispered reassuring words he could come up with. That huge hurdle he had to cross just faded away, even though his heart hurt a little after witnessing his ex-manager's true feelings. He swore to himself to never take lightly those kind of feelings again.

Murasakibara Atsushi was heading to Midorima's place, after getting a earful by phone about his lack of reaction regarding the situation. He didn't care at all about all this. It was turning all of them into crazy bees in search of lost honey. For him, Kuroko was a hindrance. He always took his place when Akashi decided it was time for him to play. After a thirty minutes, he arrived at his destination. He rang the bell.

« Took you long enough, candy idiot. » Greeted Midorima, letting the giant teenager in.

« Mido-chin, you really get on my nerves… Please stop being so annoying or I'll really be mad… »

« If you don't care to that point, why are you still playing basketball. Spend the rest of your life working to buy your candies and die of diabetes. »

« My way of life has nothing' to do with you Mido-chin… I'm not being an ass with your cheap astrology and shit… » Replied Atsushi, licking his lollipop

« Don't compare the science of stars to your childish habit. Anyway, we didn't meet for that. Kuroko needs to play basketball. It's for his own good. » Said the number one shooter, frowning

« Since when are you so interested in him ? »

« It doesn't matter. He's someone I respect for who he is, what he can achieve and what he will become. I'm not letting a skilled player like him wasting his talent in retiring far away from here. »

« What does it have to do with me… I don't give a shit about this. » Angrily said the purple haired boy

« You're going to help, naturally. You wouldn't be called a part of the Generation of Miracles if it weren't for him. »

Midorima was calm but sharp. Murasakibara was annoyed and pissed off. He grabbed Midorima and launched him to the floor.

« What did you say, you piece of shit ? I merely lost out of unluckiness. If my legs didn't give up those last seconds, I'd have beat him. Don't compare your uselessness to me. »

« _Tch_. As always, you're so irritable when the truth is told about you. Fine, I'll discuss things with Akashi. He's a much more suitable partner in this than you will ever be in your whole life. Get out of my house. » Said Midorima, getting back up and cleaning the (imaginary) dirt from his shoulders

« Try to say that again you-… »

In a split second, Midorima's eyes turned into a darker shade and a pissed off face greeted Murasakibara's surprised eyes. The green haired boy grabbed his wrists and pushed the tall boy out of his apartment through the door, making him fall outside.

« Don't you dare talk to me again. You're not worth a single day of being called a part of Teiko's middle school team. Kuroko doesn't need someone like you to come for him. Get lost and never come before me again. »

Midorima violently closed the door, leaving a rather surprised Atsushi who left his mouth opened and let go of the lollipop, which crashed onto the ground. What surprised him the most was the fact that his wrists hurt so much his arms were lightly shaking.

* * *

I hope you appreciated it, look forward the sixth chapter and I promise there will be great things in the future, such as matches and new characters !

Love may spring, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for that. I see you coming ! Heheh..


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters today, because the sixth is a short one ! Things will begin to become serious from now on, so stay tuned hehe ! I thank again the few amazing words of encouragement I get in reviews/pm, I can't express how much it means to me ! ^w^

* * *

« **Okay, third system !** » Shouted Kasamatsu Yukio making a fist with his hand and holding it in the air.

The gym was full of spectators for the basketball match opposing Kaijou and Kinka. Most of them went to cheer for Kaijou and more precisely, Kise Ryota.

« _**Kyaaa**_, give him the ball stupid ! » Yelled a girl in the audience, which got on Kaijou's captain's nerves

However, the third system mainly make use of the Generation of Miracles genius so he had to anyway. Swiftly dribbling in front of his mark, he went through the defense to the center and passed the ball to Moriyama, the flirtatious third-year shooting guard of the team. Renowned for his unique form for shooting, all the teams are marking him very seriously. It's precisely that point that makes the third system of Kaijou to work properly. Faking a shot, he draws his opponent to jump or come forward, then he drives for a penetration and lays up a strong ball against the board for Kise, who finishes up with a slam dunk.

The audience went wild one more time, at the show Kise offered with that magnificent dunk.

« **Yaaaa ! Kise-kun ! Daisuki!** » Could be heard here and there

The match ended with a large victory for one of the strongest team of Japan, which gets every year to the finals of every tournaments : 117 to 51.

At the end of every game, Kise had to leave through the backdoor to evade the mass of girls waiting for him. In the changing room, Kise and his captain were the last ones to leave.

« I suppose you'll be out the whole weekend » Said Kasamatsu, putting his towel back in his bag

« My manager from Teiko told me she had a talk with him, and he seems decided to go. I can't let him go without meeting him at least once. He never respond to my messages. » Answered Kise, not goofing off as usual but with a very serious tone and face

« I'll see you on Monday, don't do anything stupid »

The nationally credited point guard left, waving his hand while walking away.

'_I have to do something. We have to. All of us from Teiko… Even Momoi-chan alone couldn't.' _Thought the blond boy, exiting the changing room a bit later

Akashi Seijuro was on his computer with earphones. A kind of goth music was playing in his ears.

_**« My heart is strong, my faith goes on, but if my world is threatened,  
I'll fight the fight, they'll pay the price, their blood will flow with vengeance!  
The dogs of war will rip apart hostility unbounded,  
And to the end our guns will roar until the enemy is crushed  
To the point of no return  
Beg for mercy, slave of Satan » **_

He was typing like a maniac, seemingly discussing with someone over the Internet.

**Aka no Ou**: (Red king) Shintarou, what do you think could be working for him to come back ? It's been a while I gave you this mission and you've yet to return with something good. Do you want to be punished again ?

**Unmei no unmei**: (Fate's fate) This is not as simple as you may think. How about you work on your side too, Akashi.

**Aka no Ou**: Do I need to remind you who's in lead of things here ? Anyway, how went things with Atsushi ?

**Unmei no unmei**: He's no good. We should give up on him being ever smart enough to understand what's going on. I think we should include Kise. Even if he's an idiot, he's very conscious of Kuroko.

**Aka no Ou**: I'll discipline him later. Ryota is a great asset indeed, but I think the one who as a more special relationship with Tetsuya is…

**Unmei no unmei**: Aomine, is it ? Momoi sent a message to all of us regarding him. You know what he's becoming because of this.

**Aka no Ou**: I'll meet him tomorrow. I summoned him to the basketball grounds he usually play on. I'll take care of him

**Unmei no unmei**: Be careful, he could turn in the opposite way you predict him to. And stop with those kind of sentences, it makes me shiver.

~ **Aka no Ou **has disconnected. ~

**Unmei no unmei**: Hmpf. No need to say good luck I guess.

~ **Unmei no unmei **has disconnected. ~

Alex and Kagami were going once more to the grounds. Kagami didn't improve anything yet and was nowhere near Aomine in term of individual skills. Alex had something in mind and it wasn't her that Kagami needed but someone else she called specially for this. She didn't tell Kagami yet, not knowing how the two of them would react.

« Oi, you didn't say a single word yet. It's been ten minutes we're walking, you're unusually quiet. What are you scheming ? » Suddenly said the red haired boy

« Eeeh ?! Well… You'll see. »

They kept going for another ten minutes and finally arrived. Alex continued to walk whereas Kagami stopped right before the grounds.

« Tatsuya ! What are you doing here ? » He shouted after the shock was gone

« Alex told me to come, she had something she needed me to do and here I am. Is it so bad, Taiga ? » Replied Himuro Tatsuya, the graceful shooting guard from Yosen and Kagami's friend and then rival from the United States.

« No… Well… Uhm… I just didn't expect you to come after our match… » Tried to explain Kagami

« What happened, happened. Now is not the time to think about this. You have something to do, right ? »

Himuro smiled and passed the ball he held to Kagami

« So… I do not meet the standards to enter it yet, but it seems you do and already did. Alex told me about everything. »

« You… you mean… » Kagami was speechless, slowly getting to what they were thinking

It was Alex's turn to smile beautifully.

« Yes ! It's about damn time you learn how to enter the true Zone by your own will ! »

* * *

I'm currently working on the seventh chapter, you may expect it by tomorrow ! Ja-ne mina-san !


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, here is chapter seven. I'd like to think of this one and the eighth chapter as closing curtains for the "declaration" arc. The next one **might** be the "dissension" arc but I'm not sure what to do with it yet. I have a lot of things going on in my head for a little further in the story but not for the immediate future. Oh well, I will try not to make it boring.

Let's read, shall we ?

* * *

Kuroko decided. He wouldn't wait for the end of the year. He couldn't. He had to transfer now. The boy had all the opportunities he needed to tell everyone of his intentions. Now was a good time.

« Waf waf ! » Barked his dog, it's tail shaking

Of course, he would take his dog with him. It'd be a souvenir of his life here and what he left behind. Anyway, he wouldn't abandon him like his previous owner.

His phone shook. A message.

« _From : _**Kise-kun **  
_Subject : _**None.**

Hi Kurokocchi, could we meet today ? »

He opened a new message and replied to the blond boy.

« Hello, Kise-kun. I'm packing my stuff but we can still meet in the afternoon if it's ok with you.

- Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Once it was sent, the barely noticeable boy continued to pack his belongings letting a change of clothes out for his rendezvous with Kise Ryota.

Akashi Seijuro was dribbling the ball on a street basketball ground, facing three opponents. They were some high school boys passing by who wanted to have a game. It was obviously a win for the captain of the Generation of Miracles.

« Too soft. Basketball is a sport where you have to dominate. If you don't, you get crushed, understood? »

The three friends nodded and even bowed before running away, somehow scared.

« Dat's not nice Akashi… Picking on the weak. »

Aomine Daiki just appeared, with his uniform on and a towel around his shoulders. He had a serious face and stared continuously at the former captain of Teiko while walking towards him.

« I'm not. They wanted a game, I just accepted to waste some time before you came. You're late by the way, Aomine. If we were in middle school, you'd have to run fifteen more laps. »

Akashi stared back as fiercely, and with a smile across his face.

« Yea, yea… Whatever you say… So, what cha wanna talk about ? »

« Tetsuya. »

The blue haired boy froze for a split second when he heard that name. It didn't go unnoticed to Akashi's sharp eyes.

« So ? » Asked the dark skinned player of Touou Academy

« I'm planning to make him reconsider with Shintarou's and Ryota's help. You will join us. » Explained the boy with heterochromatic eyes, with a tone sounding like an order

« Aaaaaa…~ You gonna do da same as dat idiot Satsuki… I'm not yar pet, get it ? »

« I expected that kind of thing already. You know me Aomine, I never go unprepared. »

« Hnn… ? »

« One on one. The winner does whatever he wants. Both of us like a lot this kind of thing, right ? » Akashi smiled. It was sure to work.

« I'm not interested, I'm going home. See ya. » Was Aomine's instant answer, leaving Akashi behind with his jaw dropped to the floor

« W…Wait Aomine ! What the-… EH ?! »

Akashi ran after his former ace, completely speechless. He was not a man who declined such challenges before ! Furthermore, he was always going on and on about how he wanted to play Akashi so much back in those days. Did the situation change him to the point he doesn't even want to play basketball seriously anymore… ?

Kise was patiently waiting, sitting on the grass. The blond boy had decided to meet his favourite player and friend back at the place where the declaration was made. Though this time, the weather wasn't very bright : the sky was engulfed in a mass of gray clouds and the forecast announced it might rain today. As always when it comes to meeting Kuroko, Kise Ryota was there thirty minutes before the appointed time. He laid down, his hands behind his head, acting as a cushion. A stormy wind blew over the place, somehow announcing the rain that had yet to come.

« Konnichiwa, Kise-kun. »

The model looked to the right and saw Kuroko standing there with his dog next to him and a suitcase. The blue eyed boy made sure to take it with him to leave a greater impact on his former teammate, wanting to show how resolved he was.

« Kurokocchi… »

Bullseye. It made Kise at a loss of words, not even remembering what he was supposed to say in order to stop him. Kuroko noticed how lost he was by the look of his eyes.

« I'm leaving in three hours from now. »

'_So soon… Everyone from Teiko won't be able to make it even to see him off at the station…_'

« Is there no other way… ? Midorimacchi is very sad too you know. And you already know about Momoi-chan… »

« Yes, she confessed her feelings to me but sadly couldn't return them… yet. » Added the sixth player, a bit embarrassed

« I won't stay here, I feel like something is calling me outside. Something I can't quite put my hands on, that can make my life change, my basketball and maybe even you. » He continued, sitting next to Kise

« You start talking like Midorimacchi… » Pouted the beautiful boy

« Not at all, please do not say something like this. It's not nice. » Complained Kuroko, making his friend laugh lightly

« Will you come back ? »

The question. Momoi expected him to come back. He couldn't answer straightly because honestly even him didn't know. Now Kise was hoping for the same thing.

« Maybe… I hope so, it will mean the change I'm after happened. »

He answered in the same way. He noticed Kise turning his head in the opposite direction suddenly.

« Kise-kun… ? »

« Aaaa~ that's… I'm not supposed to show such a shameful thing… _*sniffle*_ »

He was obviously crying and wiping with haste his tears with his sleeves. It stroke Kuroko's heart a bit.

« It seems a lot of people are crying because of me nowadays. Gomenasai. »

That made Kise cry even more.

« Summimasen. » Kuroko apologized once again.

The blond wasn't holding back anymore and the other boy gently embraced him in a warm hug. It sent a shock-wave like feeling into Kise's spine. It's the first time they had been so close physically… and maybe even in the way they spoke about their feelings.

« Please be ok and play an honest basketball for me, Kise-kun. You're the member I was the most convinced would change after playing against you and making you see what basketball is truly about. Keep thinking of me by playing this kind of basketball and it will look like I'm always here. »

Kise had a lump in his throat and couldn't speak clearly. He just nodded and stood up, drying his last tears. Kuroko smiled and stood too, his dog barking happily and running around the boys.

« I will. Now go before it starts raining. »

Kuroko bowed and left, with a sad smile. The dog went between Kise's legs before running off next to his master.

« Don't forget to text me Kurokocchi ! » Shouted Kise, while the blue haired boy was walking far away from him and waved his hand to show he heard him.

« Go before my rain is falling again… » He added in a whisper

Kuroko wanted to see one last person before he departed. It was a very important person he let down and it was the least he could do.

'_Kagami-kun…_'

* * *

And that's all. You got it, next chapter Kuroko will leave them to go far away ! **TT_TT**

A lot of things will happen so stay tuned for the (mis)adventures of the Generation of Miracles !


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, hi ! ex0 desu ! Here I am to provide you with the eighth chapter so enjoy it and tell me what you think, it helps me a lot and gives me motivation to continue ! Arigato gozaimasu !

* * *

It finally rained. It's been forty minutes since Kuroko went off to see Kagami and left Kise. His dog had his fur all wet but didn't complain. The boy didn't want to open his suitcase to take his umbrella, and was in the same state. He believed the weather wouldn't stop his former teammate from Seirin to play. And he was right, once again. To his usual training ground, the red haired tall boy was playing alone. For a few minutes, the phantom player stood and watched him play. Kagami was doing what could be called image training : he visualized players defending in his mind and played. It was really impressive. Kuroko never thought he would grow even stronger in the short time he left the team.

'_I should go now._'

At the moment he decided to come to Kagami, he froze when he saw his next moves. His focus rose up extraordinarily.

'_Ok now… Aomine… What can I do ? A simple drive isn't enough, using my height only neither. There is only one solution left, what I've been practicing until now. I don't master it yet but…_' Was thinking Kagami with a lot of concentration

Kuroko's eyes showed his surprise. Kagami seemed to have entered the Zone by himself. Using a way of dribbling Kuroko thought only Aomine could come up with, Kagami went for the dunk at a frightening speed, turning around the invisible Aomine in such a beautiful and precise way that one could think the defender was really present.

« So, you came to say goodbye ? »

Kagami's voice rang in his ears.

« Eh ? » Kuroko was surprised, thinking he was unnoticed until now

« Remember, the first time we played ? I told you. You have absolutely no scent, there's no way I can't notice someone like that anymore. »

The blue haired boy smiled, and the dog ran towards Kagami who stumbled a bit before regaining his composure since the situation needed it.

« My train is leaving in two hours. I thought I'd come and apologize before leaving. »

Kuroko was really nervous. He didn't talk to Kagami since he said he stopped basketball, he didn't know how he felt other than the punch he received at first.

« I know, that Kise sent me a message. There's no point in apologizing only, there's truth behind words only if they are supported by actions. »

Since they began to talk, Kagami didn't turn in his direction yet. He was still showing his back to Kuroko, the ball in his hands under the basket.

« I see. Well, I'm sorry but I can't come back now. I've decided to do something and I won't back down even if it pains me because of what I impose to you. »

Finally Kagami faced him.

« It's ok. I remembered last night that before the game against Midorima, I thought about what I would do, what I would become if you weren't there. I just need to become the strongest and become number one in Japan without you. »

« Will you become like one of them ? » Asked Kuroko

The sound of the thunder could be heard. The raining didn't stop and even increased. Kuroko's dog eventually sheltered under a bench to the basketball ground's side.

« Like hell I will, dumbass ! They all piss me off, you included ! » Angrily replied Kagami, making the other boy smile

« As long as you still play with everyone in Seirin like you did with me, I can only support you and wish your objective comes true. »

« It will, just you wait idiot. You just have to read the newspaper someday and you'll see my name in it ! Then I'll come to where you live and kick your sorry ass. »

« No thanks. »

« I'm not asking for your opinion, I'll do it because you deserve it ! »

« I don't want. »

« Keh ! You want to make me even angrier before you leave huh ?! »

« No, that's not it. »

« Baah ! Forget it, get lost now ! »

« That's not kind, Kagami-kun. »

« Grrrmblmbl…. »

Kagami's anger materialized as steam coming off from his head and Kuroko's dog came running towards them while barking, which immediately calmed the red haired boy.

« Well, I'm going now. Goodbye Kagami-kun. »

« Hai hai, now I can resume practice. Don't get lost on your way to the station, stupid. And don't interfere in other people's situations because you feel like it, I won't be here to save your ass from thugs now. »

« Hai. »

Kuroko was still feeling awkward. Something was off in him with this situation between him and Kagami. It was still not clear, but he had to leave anyway. Carrying his suitcase behind him, he left under the rain and the roaring thunder. Kagami had stopped in his drive and let the ball roll away. He stood there like a rock statue, his head up facing the sky.

« What… It's not a dream after all. Shit… »

A season has passed. People changed in such a short time. Those people could be compared to butterflies. They evolve very quickly, going through totally different states. Spring brought the flowers to bloom, the trees to have leafs again and a pleasant lukewarmness. This season announced the beginning of harsh training for the basketball teams too for the interhigh which takes place every summer. The winter cup passed. It was last year, if we can say that even though it wasn't so long ago. It was a special tournament for all the teams which participated. In the courtyard of a near highschool, a page of a newspaper flew over to a student who read quickly what was written before throwing it away.

**« A first in the history of the Japanese basketball's Winter Cup ! The three Kings defeated and a middle tier school winning the championship ! »**

If we were to resume things, Senshinkan, Seihou and Shutoku each lost by one point to lower schools. Touou Academy lost in the preliminaries without Aomine, Kaijou lost to Kirisaki Daichi High 78-69, Seirin lost to Rakuzan High 92-76, Yosen High was excluded from the tournament in the match against Rakuzan who won by default, because of Murasakibara Atsushi who violented an opponent on purpose and got him in the hospital. Rakuzan lost in final to Onita High, the middle tier school mentioned in the newspaper. They lost 61 at 58, having one of their 'Uncrowned generals' hospitalized, and their Captain benched for five fouls. The unexpected happened.

Kuroko Tetsuya had read the events on the Internet, in his school's library. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It might not seem his fault from an exterior point of view, but his departure definitely had something to do with all this. He had one more year in high-school before graduating. His school has a basketball club which goes each year to the inter-high but gets defeated before entering the top 8. He heard they had talent. But they needed a little push, something to make them work harder and go beyond their limits with passion to succeed and enter the finals. The boy still pondered whether he should enter or not the club and what to do with it. He still had three months to decide.

* * *

And the "declaration" arc is over with this chapter ! A new story unfolds now, beginning with the next chapter. Will Kuroko join his high-school's club ? What will become the members of the Generation of Miracles after such a defeat : How will Akashi bear with his first loss ? How will Kise regain motivation without his Kurokocchi ? How will evolve Midorima from now on ? Will Aomine and Murasakibara really stop basketball ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Ohayo mina-san, sorry for the delay but I've been working like a slave those days, and it won't stop anytime soon... So this is the next Arc, Winter Cup is coming after the disaster of the inter-high ! Let me know what you think and what you expect from this !_

_Enjoy..._

_P.S: Since the OST is out, I'll add the music I decided to use for some moments. Before, I'd have to put episodes on and listen to it while writing but now it's easier to share with the OST so that you'll be even more in the story ! ;)  
_

_OK so YT banned all accounts with Kuroko's OST. For those who downloaded it, if you wish to put the right music when I tell it, you can ^^  
_

* * *

Music used : 30 - 脅威 (CD1)

* * *

« 173 to 31, the victor is Fuka High ! Bow ! »

Two lines of high schoolers were facing each other in the middle of the court and bowed while saying thanks for the good match. Fuka's team and Goshijima's team. Then each went back in their respective locker room. After such a crushing defeat, Goshijima's members felt like they shouldn't even play basketball. There was nothing they could do, their opponent wasn't supposed to be this strong ! They couldn't even advance very far in the inter-high last year !

« What was wrong with this annoying number eleven ?! The second I took my eyes off of him he was either doing a decisive pass or a shoot ! I didn't even hear about him last year ! » Whined one of them, punching the locker's door

On the other wing of the gymnasium, was Fuka's locker room. The room was as silent as Goshijima's one. It didn't feel like they had won at all.

« Tetsu-nyan, when is the Winter cup again… ? » Suddenly asked a boy of average height with black hair, brown eyes and a short ponytail.

« Kiri-san, I already told you this morning. It's in Tokyo in a week. » Answered Kuroko Tetsuya, the former player from Seirin High School.

« Eeeh… Really ? »

« There goes Kiri's usual forgetting attitude. » Commented another boy, a tall boy of around 188 centimeters with dark orange hair in a bowl cut and eyes with the same color : Miyano Eichi

« That's not fair, Miya-nyan… I'm not that much of an airhead, am I ? » Reacted Kiri Ryuya

« That's an understatement, Kiri-san. » Said Kuroko, straight as always

« Enough boys. Pack your things and let's go home. » This boy seemed to be older than the rest of them. He was the captain of Fuka High, Orihara Maki, and had a dark shade of pink for hair color and spiky hair. He was very muscular and his eyes were of the same color.

« Nice game, Tetsuya-kun. Do you want to stop by my house for doing homework ? »

« Arigatou. I'll come if that's what you wish, Shiromi-san. »

« Of course ! I'm glad you're coming » Answered Shiromi Kai, a surprisingly white haired boy with grey eyes. He was a second year like Kuroko and arrived this year too. That similarity brought the two boys to become close friends.

« I'll see you Wednesday for practice, I'll watch the recordings I got today for our first opponent for the Winter Cup. Everybody ! Eat well and sleep early. » The tall black haired coach of Fuka High said before leaving the gymnasium, his long straight hair moving under the wind's influence, while a couple of girls passing by were looking at his back, full of desire.

Miyano sighed, his head down.

« Why is the coach so popular with girls while I've never had a girlfriend yet ?! »

« Maybe because you need to be more stylish and the orange on your head scare them all. » Said the captain, laughing a bit and evading Miyano's punches

« Well then, we'll go now. » Kuroko excused himself and walked away with Shiromi, who also bowed and went with him.

* * *

Music used : 20 - ミスディレクション (CD1)

* * *

Aomine Daiki was playing a game in the street with random people he met there. It was just a way to kill time, since he had nothing else to do. His team was currently playing against Rigasaki High, but he didn't go.

« Ah… Enough, it's no fun when you're playing ! Can you leave please ? » Complained one of the guys to Aomine.

How misplaced.

« Heeeh ? What the fuck did you say little shit ? It's not my fault you're not even able to make a shot or to run. If anything, you can leave weakling. »

Aomine had grabbed him by the collar and let him go, pushing him away. The guy swore and left, the others following him while looking at the Generation of Miracles ace with fear.

« Aaah… Aaaah… Now I have no one left to play with… Shit. »

* * *

« Kise-san, could you take that pose please ? »

A photographer was taking photos of Kise Ryota, dressed as a butler with glasses. The model was still at top popularity in his line of work.

'_I hope this will be over soon… I have to practice with senpaï… Faster please… !'_

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi was hanging out with Himuro Tatsuya in a huge shopping district. Munching on his sweets as usual, walking lazily behind his teammate who was looking at the shop right next to him.

« Atsushi, what do you think of those shoes ? » He asked, turning towards the tall boy

« Hmm… It looks nice, Muro-chin… Are you finished soon ? »

Himuro sighed.

« I guess I should give up on you giving any decent answer. I'll take those and we'll go home… »

« Yatta ne. I'm so tired and bored. »

* * *

« I win. »

_Ten minutes later…_

« My win. »

_Six minutes later…_

« Victory achieved. »

_Another five minutes later…_

« You're defeated. »

Akashi Seijuro just won four Shogi games against members of the Shogi club in Rakuzan High. The captain of the Generation of Miracles didn't even smile once. How could he forget his loss in the inter-high ? His very first loss in anything he ever did.

_'I am absolute. TOTALLY ABSOLUTE. There's no way I'm going to loose again ! It was just a fluke.'_

The red haired boy looked angrily around, seeking another opponent to crush. Thankfully for himself, the last member had escaped while Akashi was playing his fourth game.

* * *

« I laced my right shoe first, my fingernails are perfect, I have today's lucky item a gold cat figurine, I… »

« Shin-chaaaan ! Stop being obsessive and come play ! » Shouted Takao Kazunari, taking Midorima Shintarou's hand and dragging him along

« Takao. »

« _AOUCH !_ »

Midorima had whacked his head hard with his other hand, and forced him to let his hand go. He sighed and adjusted his glasses as usual.

« You'd better play well today Takao, if you want to be of any use. »

« Eeeh ?! How mean… » Pouted the boy, looking away from the green haired shooter

« _Hmpf._ » Midorima smirked and got into his uniform before coming on the court under the cheering of the spectators and the Shutoku supporters

« Let's go ! » Roared Otsubo Taisuke, Shutoku's captain, raring to go.

* * *

Kuroko was sitting on the ground in Shiromi's bedroom, next to a small table where their homework was placed. It was a room full of posters of NBA players from Michael Jordan to Allen Iverson and today's stars like LeBron James. Shiromi really loved basketball from the bottom of his heart.

« Did you see Tetsuya-kun ? We have a big opponent right from the start next Sunday for the first match. » Said the white haired boy, pouring tea in Kuroko's cup

« Hai. We'll do our best together. Fuka is a good team, we can do it. »

« You're right… When I think of us, I can't see us loose to anyone. Let's beat Shutoku and make an outstanding start right from the beginning ! »

* * *

_And that's the first chapter of the new beginning arc ! Don't forget to review so I get the motivation to write even if I'll feel like lower than a worm ! :(_


End file.
